


Survival

by Ophelia_Yvette



Series: Emma Winchester Week (2020) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emma Lives (Supernatural: Slice Girls), Emma Winchester Week, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ophelia_Yvette/pseuds/Ophelia_Yvette
Summary: Emma lives after the events of The Slice Girls.
Relationships: Emma (Supernatural: Slice Girls) & Dean Winchester
Series: Emma Winchester Week (2020) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140272
Kudos: 8





	Survival

**Author's Note:**

> I’m posting the prompts I did last year for since I didn’t have ao3! 
> 
> ————————  
> Due to the creation of the ‘small claims’ copyright tribunal I feel I must reiterate that this is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Supernatural, which is trademarked by The CW. Furthermore, I do *not* profit financially from the creation and publication of this story. It is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line!

Survival means many things to an Amazon. Living to serve the goddess, completing your sacred trial, and placing your trust in the sisterhood. To Emma, however, survival means something different.

To her, survival is the way the highway stretches into nothingness. The way her father smiles at her from the passenger’s seat. And the way she can feel herself beginning to relax, curled up in the back seat, as she finds herself falling asleep.

Those are the good parts.

Survival is also the way she catches Sam glaring at her in the rear view, even when he thinks she isn’t looking. The way she scratches her wrist, the one with the mark, when Sam reminds her that she’s a monster first and his niece second. The way she—

“Emma.” A voice startles the young Amazonian from her musings.

In the darkness, Emma can’t really see which of her family members is talking to her. Although, judging by the voice she knows it’s her father. Sam still hasn’t said much to her over the last couple weeks, other than passing remarks. He says more to her with his eyes, filled with such mistrust, than he actually speaks.

“Yes Dad?” Emma replies as she looks out the window.

The dotted yellow lines of the highway dance against the pitch blackness of the Impala’s exterior. The headlights like lighthouse beacons, illuminating the way for the weary travelers inside.

“Nothing.” He says after a pause.

“Dad.” Emma ventures quietly, “Does Sam hate me?”

Emma hears her father suck in a breath, and she instantly regrets asking. The man in question is long passed out in the passenger’s seat, quietly slumbering. Oblivious to their conversation he is, even though it doesn’t feel like it.

“I don’t know.” Her father breathes, though they both know it’s a lie.

“I understand if he does.” Emma frowns, tracing circleswith her thumb on the golden heart that hangs at the base of her neck, “I did try to kill you—“

“Emma.” Her father’s voice is stern, “What did I say?”

“That it’s ok.”

_But it isn’t._

“That this isn’t about that and I’ve got nothing to worry about.”

_My tribe abandoned me and left me to die. Sam still probably wants to kill me._

“Sam will come around—“ Her father trails off, almost as if he is trying to decide whether or not he should tell her something, “He’s more mad at me than he is at you—“

Their argument at the compound comes to mind as her father speaks. She can remember the way she’d clung to her father like her life depended on it, and in a way it did.Her legs no longer wanted to work and she felt like she was going to fall to the floor and shatter.

One singular thought comes to her mind in that moment: the warehouse was _empty_.

Even if she completed her trial, there would’ve been no one to welcome her home.

She has no home, no mother to speak of, no sisters waiting for her. None of them thought she’d survive her trial, not even her mother. That thought hurt the most, even now.

“She just lost everything Sam!” The father of her memory snaps, cradling her to his chest, practically supporting her. “She’s _not_ like Amy!”

“You yelled at me when I spared her.” Sam glowers, “Yet you ask me to do the same—“

“She’s a child, hell, she’s your niece!” Her father says, squeezing her just a little tighter, “Call me a hypocrite all you want but this is different. I’m not leaving her—“

Her father sighs heavily bringing Emma back to the present.

“He’ll come around.” Her father repeats, it seems almost more for himself then her.

“Who’s Amy?” Emma asks hesitantly.

“You caught that, did you?” Her father says sounding defeated.

Emma wishes she could take back her words, hearing the sorrow in his voice.

“She was kitsune I — er — almost killed.” Her father explains, “She’d been killing people to save her son and an old friend of Sam’s. He spared her but I went back later and I—“

“It’s ok, dad.” Emma says, though, she couldn’t quite be sure.

It feels weird to comfort her father about almost killing someone when his brother tried to kill her only days before. Nevertheless, she wants to please him so he won’t throw her out or let Sam finish what he started.

“It isn’t.” He says as he exhales, “But there’s nothing I can do now. I tried to kill her scared her son in the process. And now with this…”

“Sam resents me.” Emma surmises, “I represent something that he couldn’t have for his friend.”

“Yeah.” Her father frowns, “I suppose so.”

There’s is pause and Emma draws her eyes from the window to see her father looking at her from the rear view mirror.

“But it doesn’t matter.” Her father says with a smile, “What matters, to me, is that you’re happy and safe.”

Emma can’t help he smile that creeps to her face at his words. While things certainly aren’t going to be fixed overnight, she knows that her father is going to look out for her. This is that her her mother had promised to do, yet the empty compound they went to earlier said otherwise.


End file.
